Psychic Clockwork
Overview Modified from Babbage In Paragon City, the Clockwork are a force to be reckoned with. In dimension Epsilon Tau 27-2, they're a far, far greater threat. Their blasts of Psychic energy can make seasoned fighters quail before them. You will find the Psychic Clockwork at least four missions, two from Tina Macintyre between levels 40 and 45, and the others from Unai Kemen after level 45. Villain types Underlings Gear Gears emerge from the remnants of destroyed Clockwork Princes. Though tiny, they can still pack quite a punch. Powers Minions Sprocket These pint-sized Clockwork are a lot tougher than their counterparts in Paragon City. Powered by the incredible mind of the telekinetic Clockwork King, the Sprockets can deal out massive bolts of psychic energy. Powers Prototype Oscilator The airborne Clockwork Oscilators are a deadly threath to flying and grounded heroes alike. Like the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of psychic energy. They are highly resistan to any psychic attacks. Powers Lieutenants Cannon Knight The Knights make up the bulk of the leadership class within the twisted court of the Clockwork King. Cannon Knights possess powerful, long range psychic attacks. Powers Knight Lance The Knights make up the bulk of the leadership class within the twisted court of the Clockwork King. Cannon Knights possess powerful, long range psychic attacks. Powers Bosses Cannon Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. These oversized robots are dangerous foes, possessing powerful long range mental attacks. Powers Assembler Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. The Assembler Dukes can summon more Clockwork minions to their side during battle. Powers Duke Lancer Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. The Dukes Lancers are dangerous foes, possessing the ability to dominate foes with their mental powers. Powers Cannon Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Although Cannon Princes sometimes seem almost human because of their advanced robotic brains, they're still highly resistant to mental attacks and can deal out massive psychic blasts. Powers Assembler Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Assembler Prices' powerful psychic attacks can painfully tear at the minds of even the most disciplined heroes. But it's their ability to rapidly produce more Clockwork soldiers that makes them truly insidious. Powers Lance Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Although Lance Princes sometimes seem almost human because of their advanced robotic brains, they possesss the decidedly inhuman ability to dominate their foes with their will. Powers Monsters Babbage In Paragon City, Babbage is a force to be reckoned with. In dimension Epsilon Tau 27-2, it's a far, far greater threat. Babbage's blasts of Psychic energy can make seasoned fighters quail before it. It's best not to approach without a couple of teammates. Powers Archvillains Clockwork King Main Article: The Clockwork King (Psychic) You were always told that the Clockwork King was a remarkable gifted psychic who could accomplish great things if he were not crippled by his insanity. Here is the proof: the Clockwork King of dimension Epsilon Tau 27-2. This King seems far more in touch with his power than his counterpart in Paragon City. He won't be easy to defeat! Powers The Clockwork King Main article: The Clockwork King It's been known that the Clockwork King was one of the most powerful psychics on earth, but it took a direct threat to Penelope Yin, his self-adopted "Clockwork Princess", to make him unleash a portion of his immense psychic power. Unfortunately, the strain appears to have driven him even further into insanity. Powers Category:Enemies